Seer at High School
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: Seer's worst challenge ever, high school. School work, friends, boys, annoying brothers, training and a new threat. This year is going to be hectic! Rated T to be safe. Sequel to "Seer"
1. Orange Star here I come

**This is a sequel to "Seer" and is about Seer's adventures in high school. There is some swearing so don't read if offended.**

Seer glared at the floor beneath her feet. She could hear the head-teacher and her step-mother Bulma talking but paid them no mind. "Seer." she looked up at Bulma. "Do you have something you want to say."

"If the bastard didn't want his ass beat he shouldn't talk crap." she answered blankly.

"Watch your tongue young lady!" Bulma scolded. Seer stuck out her tongue and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, she isn't usually like this." Bulma said to the teacher.

"Lies." Seer thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." Mr White said. "But even with an apology, the damage to the school and the boy is too much to allow your daughter to stay at this school. Seer Briefs is expelled."

* * *

Seer ate like any saiyan. A lot and quickly. She usually didn't notice things around her, but today she was paying special attention. Bulma would surely send her to another school, so she was listening for any idea of what it would be like. "Seer." Seer looked up to face her father. "What are you out for this time?"

"Some idiot saying Hercule Satan is stronger than you." she replied. "So I kicked his ass."

Vegeta smirked. "Good girl."

"Vegeta! This is not funny." Bulma scolded.

The prince held in his laughter and Bulma turned to Seer. "Chi-Chi called earlier. Gohan is starting Orange Star."

"So?" the princess began to eat again.

"How about you join him?"

"How about no?" Seer wouldn't be seen dead with that nerd at school.

"Vegeta, talk sense into your daughter."

"Seer, your going. You don't need to talk to Kakarott's brat." Vegeta said before resuming eating.

"Fine."

* * *

Seer awoke with the shrill alarm ringing in her ear. A pale hand reached out to hit the snooze button and she rolled out from under the blankets with a faint groan. She lifted a burgundy hooded top and dark jeans from the dresser before walking into the adjoining bathroom. Steam billowed through the door after about fifteen minutes and Seer emerged rubbing a towel over her dripping ebony hair. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she opened the bedroom door. The aroma of Bunny's freshly cooked breakfast reached her keen nose and without a second thought the hybrid ran down the stairs, pushing Trunks on the way. Once the large breakfast was devoured by the three hungry saiyans, Seer stood and grabbed her book-bag. "Bye." was her only word. She never spoke much in the mornings and they had already went over the rules. Fly to school as long as you don't get caught, try to hide your powers, don't fight anyone, don't give anyone cheek and lots more she couldn't remember. With a quick glance around, the saiyan took off high into the air. Quickly and silently, the girl began to glide through the light blue sky enjoying the light breeze in her hair. She began to scan the sky for a yellow cloud as she reached the school's district. Giving up, Seer touched down in a darkened alleyway. As she walked into the sunlight, gunshots ripped the silence and echoed in her ears. She turned around to see three masked robbers shooting at a blonde haired, muscle clad Gohan. With a smirk, Seer began to walk away in the direction of school, "He has it under control. As she turned the corner of a large building she gagged. There, smiling goofily down at her, was Hercule Satan. "Baka." Seer said aloud. _Satan City_, she read."Should be Son City." From there it wasn't hard to find Orange Star High. She walked through the gates and, as expected, all eyes turned on her. Ignoring the teenagers the best she could, she flicked the hair out of her eyes and hoisted herself onto a nearby wall to wait for Gohan. As much as she hated him, he was the only person she knew. It had been several years since they saw one another, maybe he had changed.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a soft voice. "Hi."

"Hello." she replied, looking down to see who spoke. The girl looked of Africa descent with her dark skin and long hair the colour of burnt wood.

"Are you the new girl."

"Yeah. I'm Seer."

"Welcome to Orange Star Seer, I'm Kiara." then she turned around. "This is Alana, Beatrice and Molly."

Alana had golden hair in pigtails and light blue eyes, Beatrice had tanned skin, dark tinglets of hair and an eyebrow piercing. Molly had soft blonde hair that fell straight down her back to her hips.

"What homeroom are you?" Beatrice asked indifferently.

"2-B." Seer replied in the same tone.

"So are we!" Molly exclaimed. "We'll show you the way."

**First chapter, a bit of an introduction to the knew characters. Tell me what you think please.**


	2. News

Seer gently bit her lower lip. Her eyes flickered quickly behind towards Gohan. He sat with his arms crossed across his chest, already finished the test. "It's only one question and I'm confident about the rest." she thought to herself. "I'll just leave it. She lay down her pen as the final bell rang. She gladly walked out of the school grounds. She was alone since most of her friends had some after school activity going on. She was about to take off into the air when she heard a voice from behind. "Seer, wait!"

"What is it nerd?" she asked spinning around to face Gohan

"You're not very nice."

"Is that you just noticing?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What do you want?"

"I'll walk you home. I need to speak to Bulma." he said beginning to hover.

"Whatever." and they both took off into the air.

Seer couldn't help but giggle slightly as she stood in the doorway. Gohan may have been smart, but he was no match for Trunks' video-game abilities, and this was being shown as the red letters appeared on the screen. _Player one wins. _Trunks jumped to his feet with a triumphant yell. Bulma walked into the room after a few moments with a wrist watch-like device in her hands. Gohan stood and walked over to her. He put the device onto his wrist and pressed a button. He wore a green jacket, saiyan boots and a strange looking helmet.

"It fits perfectly!" the teenager exclaimed, "and I look awesome."

Seer went into a fit of giggles at these words. "You look like some corny human superhero." she breathed. "and I thought you were a geek before. This is too much."

Trunks stared at Gohan with shock written over his face. Vegeta walked in at that moment and cocked an eyebrow. Before he could insult the boy however, there came a voice from above. "Hey Gohan, are you there?"

"Dad" "Goku" "Kakarott" they chorused at the same time except from Trunks who was thoroughly confused.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Goku." Bulma replied giving her son a clearer picture, he had heard all about the hero.

"It's great to hear you again dad." Gohan smiled at the ceiling.

"Great to hear you too son." Goku replied. "I've been training a lot here in other world and I've decided to come back for the world tournement. What do you say?"

"That would be great dad! I'll fight too if mom let's me."

"I was planning to any way." Seer replied with a smirk.

"Any chance to fight you Kakarott." Vegeta said.

"I'll go and tell Krillin and the others right away! Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye son." and the room was silent.

"All right, father's coming back!" Gohan jumped slightly into the air. "Are you coming to tell the others." he directed at Seer.

"and let Roshi anywhere near me? No way. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

_He's not that bad. A geek, but not bad, _she thought to herself as she watched the hybrid fly off into the nights sky.

The next morning was similar to the one before, Seer hated to admit. She couldn't live with routines, she needed a little bit of excitment. She glanced around the street to make sure no-one was watching before shooting into the sky. Once she reached the town, she saw Gohan fighting some criminals in his new outfit. With a smirk, she carried on. Chi-Chi wouldn't be happy that her son was late for school. She touched down lightly on the school roof and began to walk down the stairs into the top floor. She spotted Beatrice by her locker and skipped towards her.

"Hey!" she grinned.

"Seer." Beatrice greeted, slamming the locker door shut. Kiara and Molly joined them soon after.

"Alana's sick." Kiara informed them.

"Yes, _sick."_ Molly used air quotations around the word sick.

"As usual when there's a test." Beatrice smirked.

"Another test?" Seer moaned.

"Yeah, and exams aren't for another year!" Molly added.

The girls walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. They sat on the back row today. Erasa, Sharpner and the others sat in the row in front of them, talking about 'The Great Saiyaman'. Seer noticed Gohan blush slightly from behind his book.

"No one's as strong as Hercule Satan." a boy with glasses snorted. "He would destroy this Saiyaman."

Seer let out a light chuckle and all eyes swiveled towards her.

"and what is so funny?" Videl asked fiercely.

"You guys thinking that fraud is strong." Seer replied airily. Gohan's face-palm went unnoticed.

"That _fraud _happens to be my father." Videl growled icily.

"I honestly couldn't care less." the hybrid said gently with an air of challenge.

Before another word could be said, the teacher walked into the room and gave out the text books. Seer was disgusted to see they were studying about Mr. Satan.

Seer was sitting with her new 'friends', ("Saiyan's don't have friends" she had to remind herself), nibbling on a sandwich when a boy entered the canteen. "Who's that?" she asked, swallowing the food.

"That's Akashi Toyoshima." Kiara said distastefully.

The boy sat down at an unoccupied table. "Why's he sitting himself?"

"He's a loser!" Molly snapped harshly.

"He surely can't be that bad." Seer replied standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked.

"To talk to him."

"Even approaching him you can kiss goodbye to popularity." Molly said gently.

"I never cared about popularity." Seer began to walk away with Beatrice watching her sadly.

"Hello Toyoshima-kun." Seer smiled. "I'm Briefs-san."

Scarlett eyes flickered towards her and a chill ran down her back. Akashi grunted in response and she took a seat across from him. His power-level was surprising for a human, but she didn't say anything in fear of being found out. "What do you want?" his voice was cold and slightly raspy.

"To befriend you."

"Whatever." he abruptly stood, grabbed his bag from under the table and walked away.

"Toyo-kun!" Seer followed him.

**Sorry if I got any of the name appendixes wrong, I'm not that good at Japanese. Feel free to point out any other grammatical or spelling errors. Please review if you have time. I do not own DBZ or anything related to it, I do however own Seer and Akashi.**


	3. an annoyance

Seer quickly glanced over to Akashi. There was something about him... his power-level was too high for an ordinary human and those scarlett eyes reminded her of someone. She had been puzzling over it for the full lesson, and she didn't know why it bothered her so. He didn't want to talk to her, she should just leave it be. Go on with life as if they never met. She was pulled out of her reverie by the shrill final bell. She walked past him on the way to the door and it hit her. That power-level was similar to that of Frieza, but they couldn't be related, she would have known if Frieza had an heir, wouldn't she? She walked into the grounds and Gohan approached her. "Hey Seer." he greeted.

"What is it today?" she sighed. "Need a repair on your 'awesome' costume?"

"No, just wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend."

"What do you mean, boyfriend?" she snapped spinning around to face him.

"That Akashi character, he reminds me of Frieza."

"First off, he is not my boyfriend! I do agree with you though, I felt it too." she gently bit her lower lip.

"Do you think he's a descendant?"

"I don't think so." she replied. "He considered taking my father as an heir, he wouldn't do that if he already had one."

"Anyways, keep an eye on him." he said beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Seer shouted. "Why can't you do it?"

"I have better things to worry about." he replied stepping closer. "Videl is onto me, and I've got to impress this girl to stop her from blabbing."

"Aww!" Seer exclaimed. "Gohan's first girlfriend!"

"Not really." he replied, "There was Lime. I wonder what happened to her." he mused as he walked away. With a fierce growl, the girl took off into the air.

* * *

"You can fly too." she heard a raspy voice from behind and turned around to see Akashi.

"So you do martial arts?" she asked.

"How did you know?" his voice was gentler now.

"You need ki to fly and I was guessing you must be trained in martial arts to know about it."

The boy paused for a moment before speaking again. "You said you were Briefs-san earlier, was that as in Bulma Briefs."

"Yeah." Seer blushed gently. "She's my step-mom."

"I see. It was nice talking to you Briefs-san."

"You too, Toyoshima-kun, you can call me Seer." she smiled slightly.

"Then you can call me Akashi." and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

Seer sat at her desk toying with her tail slightly in thought, (she had refused to have it removed). Giving up on the essay, she slammed down her pen and stepped onto the balcony. She looked up at the stars and found herself missing the moon. She didn't want to transform, it would be silly to destroy her home, but saiyans had always had a connection with the moon, or at least that's what her father told her. She had never seen her planet, but she had longed to see it for years. "Stop concentrating on the past!" she scolded herself. "Earth is your home now! You have a mother, a little brother and plenty of friends! Be happy!" she turned away from the nights sky and walked into her room.

* * *

She decided to do as Gohan said, and so sat beside Akashi the next day at school. He ignored her for the most part, but didn't do any work. Instead he doodled on the pages of his jotter. "You're good at drawing." Seer commented, catching sight of a dragon he had drawn.

"Hn." he grunted in response before lifting his bag. The bell rang and he walked out of the room so quickly Seer had to jog to catch up with him.

"Are you bipolar or something?" she demanded as they walked out into the grounds.

"Maybe." he replied. "You shouldn't be talking to me."

"Why?" she asked gently. "I don't care about popularity, and I really like you." So maybe she was taking her role too seriously, but she had to be convincing, didn't she?

"So, where do you live?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"On the new district. I already know you live in West City. Capsule Corporation."

Seer blushed slightly. "So, what are your parents like?"

"My parents are dead." he said indifferently.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, her blush deepening.

"My brother takes care of me, he's alright." the boy continued. "What about you?"

"Well, my father doesn't openly show affection but I know he loves us anyway. Bulma is great, she welcomed me like a long-lost daughter. Trunks is a brat." she replied quickly, glad that he had changed the subject.

Once Akashi had left her, she decided to take a walk around West City to clear her mind. She rounded a corner to face Gohan in between two enraged looking girls who were talking about some secret. Gohan was yelling everytime the red-head attempted to say something. Seer smirked slightly as she decided to join in.

"Hello girls." she said as she approached. "Hi Gohan!" she turned to the females. "The secret he is hiding is that he is gay if that clears anything up for you." she smiled widely.

"So that explains the teddy-bear underpants!" The red-head shrieked and the black haired one looked dumfounded. Gohan on the other hand looked furious.

"Seer." he growled, voice dangerously low.

"Yes Gohan?" she replied with a sly smile.

"You are DEAD!" she spun around and began to run, she could hear his footsteps behind her.

"Fine, we'll have a spar!" she yelled as she came to a halt. "Bring it."

"No."

"What d'ya mean, no?" she asked indignantly.

"Videl's already suspicious."

"Sure.." She drawled, beginning to float. "You're just scared I'll win." and she began to fly faster.

"We'll see at the tournament." he called after her.

**Sorry it's been so long, but I wasn't sure what to do with this one. It's just kinda filler at the moment. Any way, tell me what you think and feel free to point out any errors.**


	4. Secrets

"So, he can fly, he's a martial artist and he appears to be bipolar. Father calls woman enigma's? He obviously hasn't met this boy." Seer mused to herself as she lay on her bed. "Maybe I was imagining the power-level, but Gohan felt it too." With a heavy sigh, she stood from her bed and began to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

"I'm going out to train." She called to her step-mother from the door.

"I'm coming too!" Trunks' voice followed and he ran out into the back garden. Seer followed and crouched into fighting stance, a similar position as a tiger about to pounce. Trunks fell into his fighting position and the silence fell over them. "No holds barred?" Seer questioned and her brother nodded. "Good. Try to steer clear of the gravity chamber, we don't want to break it again."

"No." Trunks agreed trembling slightly, remembering the fit of rage Vegeta had went into.

"Go!" The two clashed in mid-air, the force sending them backwards to where they started. They stood still for a few moments before Trunks moved towards her, fist outstretched. He managed to hit his sister in the jaw and she fell, swiping at his knees as she fell. He landed a few meters away and Seer struggled to her feet. "You've been training, haven't you?" Seer asked with a hint of pride.

"Yup, with Goten." he replied with a grin. The fight resumed and after about fifteen minutes they halted once more, both exhausted and covered in their own blood.

"I've had enough of this!" screamed Trunks, who was now on the losing side. He shot forward and his fist collided with her nose as his foot did her stomach. She landed some distance away and when she finally stood up, her brother stood before her with golden hair and fierce teal eyes. "Now," Seer spoke. "It gets interesting!" She ascended also and the fight began, faster and more vicious than before. Ki blasts flew with the punches, small energy waves came with the kicks. The fight only finished when Trunks smashed into the ground, his hair falling lilac once more. "OK," he struggled out, "You win."

"You did great!" Seer grinned, moving to help him up, "and you became Super Saiyan. If you keep training, you'll soon be able to beat me."

Trunks brightened at the prospect. "You won't tell father I'm Super, will you?" he asked.

"Why not?" Seer replied. "He'll be so proud of you."

"I know. I just wanna surprise him." With a soft chuckle, Seer helped her brother into the house. It was safe to say, Bulma had a fit when she saw the state of them.

When Seer awoke, her muscles were still sore from the training session from the previous night. With a groan, she rolled out of bed and limped towards the bathroom. After a hearty breakfast she left for school, promising to give Trunks a rematch when she returned. She took off into the air and was floating peacefully over the town, having plenty of time before school. She heard raised voices in an alley before and touched down onto one of the roofs for a better view. She recognized Akashi, but none of the other boys that surrounded him.

"Just give me it!" one of the boys growled, pushing her friend against a wall.

"I don't know where the hell it is!" Akashi growled in return.

"Liar!" the other boy shouted, punching him in the face.

With a snarl, Akashi hit him back. Two of the other boys began to advance, but Seer decided to intervene. "Hey!" she yelled, jumping from the roof and landing between them and their target. "Leave. Him. Alone." she growled, trying to stay calm.

"This is nothing to do with you girly!" The boy who had held Akashi lashed around, he seemed to be the leader. "You better-" he was cut off by a blow to the back of the head. The others began to move forward again. Seer turned and kicked one of them into a wall, knocking him out cold. Akashi took the other one down before turning to the young hybrid. "Thanks." he smiled. The first true smile she had seen on his face.

"No problem. At least you didn't get that Saiyaman geek." she smiled in return.

"Yeah." he gave a gentle laugh as they began to walk to school.

"What were they looking for anyway?" Seer asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Some sword my father had. I don't know why it's so bloody important." he replied airily.

They fell into silence and Seer began to wonder what made it so important. Like Trunks, (from the future), had said, the weapon doesn't make the man. The school bell rang just as they turned the corner, and after glancing at one another they began to run. They skidded into the classroom and walked to their seats after apologizing to the professor. Seer moved her hair back into place and glanced back at Gohan. He winked knowingly at her and she flipped him the 'finger'. With a smirk he turned back to the lecture. "I can't wait for this tournament so I can kick his ass." she thought to herself. The rivalry between her and Gohan was similar to that of their fathers, but they had cooled down slightly when Cell came. People did come together under threat but Seer wanted to set the fire burning again. There was a beeping from behind and Videl stood and ran from the room. Gohan stood soon after her. "Miss, can I go to the toilet?" he requested.

"But Gohan, you've already been late. Can't you hold it?"

Mumbling incoherently, the hybrid lowered himself back into his seat. A few moments later, the room began to shake. Seer didn't need to search the room to know that it was caused by a power spike from Gohan.

"Earthquake!" Erasa shouted.

"Keep calm kids." the professor instructed. "Get under the table." and she followed her own advice. The class soon followed but for Gohan and Seer.

"I'll be back in a minute." Seer muttered to Akashi before following Gohan out of the room.

"You are such a stalker." she whispered furiously to him, "I don't think Chi-Chi would like her son skipping class."

"Videl might get hurt!" he replied in the same fashion.

"Someone's in love." the girl mocked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well your one to talk!" he replied, slightly louder than before. "I saw you defending Akashi earlier. I don't think Vegeta would like you getting mixed in with some human's affairs!" before she could speak another word, he was gone. With a frustrated growl, she turned on her heel and walked back into the classroom.

"Where were you Miss Briefs?" the teacher snapped as she re-entered the classroom.

"Just seeing what was going on," the hybrid replied with a smile. "It didn't last very long, better watch out for aftershock."

Seer entered Capsule Corporation only to be tackled to the ground by Trunks. "I showed dad my Super Saiyan today!" he said excitedly. "I managed to hit him in the face and he took me to the park."

"Awesome." Seer muttered, struggling to her feet.

"Then when we went to the park..." Seer shut off to her brother's ramblings and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells great grandma." she grinned as she took a seat.

"Bunny, please child." her 'grandma' replied as she poured home-made lemonade into some glasses. "Grandma makes me feel so old."

Silence fell as Bulma and Vegeta entered the room and the food was served. The atmosphere was tense and her parents were sending glares at one another across the table. "Their arguing again." Trunks whispered.

"I noticed." She replied quietly before resuming eating.

"So, Seer," Seer turned to Bulma. "You haven't been getting into any trouble have you."

"Nu-uh." Seer replied through a mouthful of pork. "I only get in trouble if people annoy me."

"You're so much like your father it hurts." Vegeta merely glanced away with an annoyed grunt.

Seer was glad when she was finished eating so that she and her brother could escape.

"What are they arguing over this time?" she asked Trunks once they were out of earshot.

"Because he hit me back earlier."

"Hn." Was all Seer replied before walking into her bedroom.

"I'm still amazed to this day how they got together, and that they can stay together," Seer mused as she pulled on her pyjamas. "But I suppose love is love, however irrational."

**Sorry, it's so short again, I just can't make long chapters. I've probably got the times of some of the events mixed up but you'll have to bear with me because I haven't watched the show in years. I'll try to make the next one longer but I can't give any promises.**


	5. Beginnings of Love

Three weeks passed very quickly in Seer's opinion, and in that time she had come closer to Akashi as she ever thought she would. Maybe she spoke to him now for her own reasons, and not because Gohan told her to keep an eye on him. Beatrice had approached apologizing for her behavior and joined them, promising the others would come soon. Seer was just glad she had at least one other friend but Akashi and Gohan. The trio walked into the sunlit grounds for lunch, enjoying the last of the September sun before winter came rolling in. "Do you wanna come to my house on Saturday?" Beatrice asked suddenly. "Both of you."

"Sure." Akashi smiled.

"Whatever." Seer answered before shoving a roll into her mouth.

"How can you eat like that?" the other girl asked, clearly nauseated.

"Hmn, hmph, mm." came the incoherent reply. The others merely rolled their eyes and began to eat their food.

Once the meal was devoured, the trio took a walk around the school grounds, chatting casually.

Seer walked into the crowded mall, chewing gently on the tassle of her light blue sweatshirt. She spotted Beatrice standing outside a clothes shop in a luminous green t-shirt. The hybrid smiled slightly, she had never seen her friend dressed so colorfully. She reached her friend at the same time Akashi did. "Do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Beatrice suggested, popping her bubblegum with her tongue.

"Sure!" Seer grinned.

"We can go see that new zombie one that's out." Akashi added.

They walked into the cinema and found seats near the front. Seer watched with boredom at the first scene. The blonde bimbo running away from some infected man that was supposed to be her date. _So stereotypical, _she thought, _these films are always so sexist. _She had soon forgotten about how unfair the film was when it reached the climax. _Nothing more exciting than watching zombies rip people to shreds_ she smirked inwardly, slightly chuckling when she heard Beatrice give a yelp of fear. When they walked back into the street, Beatrice looked very pale and had to sit down before they could do anything else. After a short stop at the music store, Beatrice left them to run down a street to her house. "I'll walk you to the bus stop." Akashi smirked playfully.

"N-no thanks!" Seer stuttered quickly.

"Well I suppose you'd wanna fly."

"H-how do you know I can fly?" She asked panicked.

"You have short term memory loss or something girl." the boy laughed gently. "I flew into you when you were going home from school. I can fly too remember."

An imaginary light bulb clicked over her head. "I remember now." she muttered, blushing furiously. The other laughed openly.

"Laugh while you can." Came a dark voice from behind. The same boy Seer had helped Akashi fight weeks ago stood in front of him, a bruise still shining over his right eye. His crony's stood behind him, cracking their knuckles.

"Must we teach you another lesson." Akashi growled, crouching low to the ground.

"He already told you he doesn't have what you want!" Seer added, getting into her combat position.

"You got lucky last time brat." the leader spat. Seer raised her eyebrow and within minutes the three of them were unconscious, piled one on top of the other.

"Wow." Akashi commented as they walked away. Seer merely winked as she beat her hands together. "I do have that sword their looking for." Akashi said suddenly. Her eyes widened in surprise that he would tell her that.

"Why are they looking for it anyway?"

"I don't really know." he admitted. "I just know they can't have it." Seer glanced at him, expecting more of an explanation whilst he was talking. "My parents were ninjas. That's how they died. Those guys come from an opposing squad. That sword must be important if they want it so bad. What astounds me is that you can defeat them without breaking a sweat."

Seer blushed slightly. "There is a good reason for that." she said quietly, "Come to the upcoming tournament and you will see."

"I was planning to. I'm entering."

_I really should get Kakarott to teach me Instant Transmission, _Seer thought to herself as she landed at the door of Capsule Corp. She quickly wolfed down her meal before walking up to her room to get some homework done.

She sat, pencil in hand, glaring at the algebra problem on the page. Why did she have to be so bad at maths? Her concentration soon wavered and she found herself doodling love hearts on her jotter. _What's gotten into me? _she asked herself, shaking her head vigorously. _I can't be in love with Akashi Toyoshima! _she scolded herself, _you've only known him three bloody weeks! Love doesn't work that fast!_

**This one's shorter than usual so I lied when I said I'd make it longer. Sorry. More filler because I'm kinda stuck with this. I'll get there in the end though. Next chapter do you think I should let Seer go to Akashi's house? I know it's a bit early for love being introduced but they won't be a couple for quite a while yet.**


	6. Rivalry

A groan was heard as the navy blankets began to move. A head popped out a few moments later and Seer's mouth stretched into a yawn as she threw the covers to the bottom of the bed. She wrenched open the velvet curtains and looked into the street below. The sun shone proudly above her head, very brightly for 6 am at any rate. A few fluffy white clouds wafted lazily across the clear blue sky. With a small smile, Seer turned back into her room and walked towards her oak wardrobe. To celebrate the sunshine she pulled on a pair of frayed denim shorts and a white tank-top with a luminous green skull on the chest. She pulled on some green jelly bracelets, the same colour as the skull, and left the room. She quickly wolfed down her breakfast and took off for school. She landed on a roof not far from the school and strolled into the grounds. She caught sight of Akashi and walked happily over to him. His navy hair looked lighter in the sun and his crimson eyes sparkled gently. She was captivated by a moment but quickly shrugged it off. This, after all, was a silly school-girl crush. Nothing serious. "Hi!" she greeted with a smile. _Damn, _she thought, _my voice isn't right_.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked her and she nodded. He didn't seem to believe her and he gave her a suspicious look. Before they could utter another word, Beatrice interrupted. "Hello!" she greeted with a gentle smile.

"So you're not gonna be here all week?" came Seer's voice as they walked into the town.

"Nope," Beatrice replied sadly as she twirled a strand of hair around her dark fingers. "I have to go babysit my cousin's for my Aunt. My mom's making me."

"That sucks." Seer commented.

"I know."

The girls walked in silence down the street. It was only the two of them since Akashi was helping his brother fix a motorbike. Seer heard a faint noise from behind and turned to see Kiara walking awkwardly towards them.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," chorused the other girls simultaneously.

"I've come to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. It was wrong to judge someone by what others think of them and I don't usually do it. I don't know what possessed me to do something so stupid and I hope you'll forgive me." the girl murmured softly. Seer wouldn't usually have forgiven someone so easily, but the girl in front of her melted her heart. Her words sounded sincere and tears swam in her dark eyes.

"I forgive you." Seer said extending her hand whilst Beatrice merely smiled.

"Thank you," the slighter accepted the gesture and they went their seperate ways.

"Will you take me to see Goten tomorrow?" was the first thing she heard as she walked through the door.

"Whatever." She said as her eyes flickered towards her brother. He didn't take his eyes off the computer screen until 'Game Over' appeared on the screen.

"Aw man!" he whined, "I can't get past that level!"

"Black Ops?" she asked as she hung her jacket from one of the hooks.

"Yeah."

"Then don't look at me!" she had tried to play the game whilst Trunks was training with his father. It was safe to say that she failled dramatically. She was never good with computers, even after all those years playing Hi-Tech consoles with Raditz in her spare time. With a sigh, Seer reached into her bag for her physics homework. Without much hope she flunked onto one of the beanbags and began to read her notes. She was flunking the course rather badly, which was a shock to her proffessor since she was the daughter of Capsule Corporations heiress. With a frustrated growl, she slammed the book shut and stuffed it back into her book-bag. She would ask Gohan for help when she took Trunks to see his friend.

She absent mindlessly twirled the _Good Charlotte _badge around as she waited on her brother to get ready. It was 10 am and already she was expected to take the brat but not because he wanted to see Goten, but because their parents were sneaking out for a romantic meal and leaving them with Chi-Chi. Not that she minded of course, Chi-Chi was nice when she wasn't shouting, but couldn't they trust her in the house alone? The answer came to her as she remembered the many house parties she had held both on Frieza's planet and Earth. She blushed slightly as Trunks bounded down the stairs.

"Thinking of your boyfriend?" he mocked as he ran out into the garden. The weather had changed dramatically over-night and the wind stung her face and eyes. Without a word, she grabbed her bag and took off into the air.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted as he took off after her. Once he had caught her up they decided to race to the mountain district. They landed and Goten ran out of the house to meet his best friend. The boy strongly reminded Seer of Goku. With the wild hair, goofy smile and mouth filled with food, it was as if Goku was reborn as him. She would've thought that was true too if it wasn't for the saiyan speaking to them about the tournament. The two chibi's ran off into the forest as Gohan walked out of the capsule house.

"Hi Seer." he greeted as he approached her. "Are the brats already gone?"

"Yeah." Seer replied. "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine. Goten is friends with every creature in this area." There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again. "Have you done the physics homework yet?"

She shook her head. "Neither have I. Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind." she muttered blushing slightly.

"You're doing a lot of blushing lately." Gohan smirked, "It wouldn't happen to be because you have a crush?"

Seer's face flushed scarlett with rage. "I don't have a crush on anyone!" she argued. "But you have a crush on that Satan girl!"

"Yup." Gohan smiled. "But we're official."

"What?" she squealed. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and she's coming over this afternoon. Mom keeps going on at me for grandchildren." he laughed slightly.

"That sounds like Chi-Chi," Seer sighed contently.

"and that's how to wire a motor."

"I think I understand now." Seer said as she drew the diagram. "Thanks Gohan!"

"No problemo!" he grinned. "We should go get the kids before Videl comes. She is already peeved that Goten flies better than her."

"She knows you can fly?"

"Yeah, she caught me as Saiyaman and blackmailed me to teach her. I also told her about you."

"I didn't tell Akashi about you!"

"He knows our secret?"

"Yeah." Seer muttered. "He can fly too. I crashed into him on the way home a while ago."

"That's really serious!" Gohan snapped, "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think it was important? We think he has something to do with Frieza!"

"You think." her mutter was drowned out by the engine of a helicopter. A raven haired girl jumped from the aircraft and she capsulised it as she fell. She landed as precise as a human could in front of her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Who's this?" she asked once she had pulled away.

"You've met Seer." the boy replied, "She's in our class."

She racked her brains for a moment before it clicked. "Oh, the one who thinks she's stronger than my father." her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Seer returned the glare, and it was almost at her father's standard, yet the stubborn Videl showed no hint of fear or alarm at it. "I know I'm stronger than that fool."

The other took a menacing step forward.

"Girls, can we not do this?" Gohan asked meekly. "Come on Videl, we can fit in an hours practice before dinner. Are you coming Seer."

"No, I think I'll go talk to Chi-Chi. I haven't seen her in ages."

The two teenage girls glared at each other across the table as the dishes piled up on the side. Seer was glad when the meal was over so she could escape from the presence of the hard-headed earthling. Once the meal was devoured, the Briefs children thanked Chi-Chi before heading off towards home. It had been a long day and Seer was glad to get into her room and collapse exhausted into her bed. She would maybe go and surprise Akashi tomorrow. The boy had given her his address but told her to be careful - it was a rough area.

**Maybe slightly longer than the other chapters. I decided to leave the visit to the next chapter. This chapter really didn't have much point but to emphasize Seer and Videl's rivalry. Don't worry, this isn't gonna be one where the OC hates Videl because they secretly love Gohan, Seer hates Videl because she is too confident. Tell me what you think. I'll try to put up a new chapter sometime next week. **


	7. Click

"I'd best dress decent," she muttered as she rooted in the wardrobe, "but something I can fight in, he says it's a bad area,"

After searching for a few more minutes, she settled on a pair of black jeans and a matching sweater with 'Tokyo Princess' written on it in sparkling letters. For once, she was glad she let Bulma pick out some clothes for her. Slipping on some trainers at the door, she took off towards Satan City. She landed atop one of the run-down houses close to the area he had given her. She glanced at the sheet of paper before leaping lightly onto the ground. She took a step forward and flicked the hair out of her eyes when she heard a wolf-whistle from behind her. She swung around to see three men swaggering towards her. A strong smell of bitter rum wafted off of them and they slurred as they spoke. _Pathetic, _the saiyan thought, _barely even noon and already their drunk. _Not wanting to start a fight in case it blew her cover, she turned on her heel and marched in the opposite direction.

"Aw, don't run away!" One of the men slurred mockingly.

"Yeah, we just wanna help you out," the other added, "You look lost,"

"I don't need any help!" she growled, trying to suppress her anger, "I know perfectly well where I am!"

A hand reached towards her, only to be swatted away again, "Leave me alone!" the girl demanded.

The laughter was cut off by a harsh voice. "Hey! The girl said to leave her alone!"

"T-toyoshima-kun," they sounded terrified and began to back away. Seer turned around and could see why. Akashi stood, glaring at the drunkards with a fire she had not yet seen. Dark flames of hate and fury. He watched them until they were around the corner before turning to the girl. "I told you it was a rough place," the boy said with a grin. The way his expressions could change so quickly scared Seer a little. It reminded her of Kakarott. How he changed from the fun-loving baka to a blood-thirsty saiyan in the matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?" she must have been day-dreaming longer than she thought, Akashi was scrutinizing her through scarlett eyes.

"Oh I'm fine," she blushed, scratching the back of her head, something she damned the Son family for, "You just reminded me of someone I know,"

"I see," he was silent for a moment, "I suppose you're here to visit me since there is no school on a Sunday and both Beatrice and Kiara are out of town,"

"Yeah," she smiled once more, but this time without the blush. They began to walk along the busy street, but had no more trouble, Seer guessed it had something to d with Akashi.

_Damn him, _she thought as she spared him a glance, _he looks so bloody sexy._ He wore a white wife-beater that made his toned body clear to the world along with a pair of dark jeans. He absent mindlessly ran a hand through his navy hair as they walked along. She bit her lip slightly, looking away. When she turned back, she began to speak. "Why did those men run away from you earlier?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly, too quickly in her opinion, "We're here,"

The house definitely wasn't the nicest she had ever seen, but it was still better than some on the street. The path leading up to the door was cracked with weeds poking out their ugly heads here and there. The door was in relatively good condition but the white paint was cracked in the corners. The boy lead her into a narrow hallway. The inside of the house was much nicer than the outside. A red carpet ran along the hall and up the flight of stairs. A vase of roses stood on a circular table outside a door which was slightly ajar. "Ototo?" Akashi called. He waited for a response but none came. "He must be out," he told his companion, walking into the drawing room. Seer stepped timidly in after him. There was a cream leather couch, with a samurai sword mounted on the wall above it. Across the room there was a television, it wasn't a flat-screen but it was relatively modern. "Sit down if you like," Akashi said as he slumped down onto the seat. The girl sat awkwardly beside him. He flicked through the channels before coming to a rest on a comedy called _Click_. He glanced at the girl and smirked. She looked so nervous, nothing like when she came over to him in the canteen. With a sly grin, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Blushing furiously, she pulled away from him and stared at the TV. _Could he feel the same way? _she thought with an edge of giddiness, _no, he was probably just trying to surprise me. _She turned her attention to the movie and soon began to enjoy it. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't believe he had just done that! _What was I thinking, _he growled inwardly before turning towards the TV.

Her head lay on his shoulder lazily as she blinked tears out of her eyes. She couldn't remember seeing something so depressing in a movie, but that was most likely because she wasn't really one for watching television. She was more a music person. She pulled away from her friend as the credits rolled onto the screen.

"Sad, innit?" he smiled as she ran a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah," she returned the smile. The door opened and Akashi sat straighter, "Afternoon brother!" he smiled as the man walked into the room. He looked to be in his early 20's and would look exactly like his younger brother if it wasn't for the emerald eyes.

"Hello little one," he tossed his jacket to the side, "Who's your friend?" he walked into what Seer presumed was the kitchen.

"This is Seer Briefs, from school."

"Ah, the one I've been hearing so much about. Bulma Brief's daughter,"

"Yeah," he muttered, blushing. Seer looked away and caught sight of the clock,

"Is that the time?" she squeaked, standing up. "I should be home by now!"

"I'll walk you," the boy said as he grabbed his jacket. They walked out into the sunlight and down the street, talking about the movie they had watched. He walked her to the alley they met in. "I suppose you'll fly the rest,"

"Yeah, maybe you should come to mine sometime," she smiled at him, "Maybe next week? It's only two weeks until the tournament. You said you were competing didn't you?"

"Yeah, we can train together," he smiled.

"That would be great," she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek and took off into the air. She was happy that she could now see how good his fighting skills were, Gohan would want to know of course.

Akashi raised a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him, a dazed look in his eyes. _Maybe I'm in love._

**I know this is short, more a relationship builder. Next chapter they are on holiday and training hard for the upcoming tournament. Can Akashi master his ki? Will Vegeta kill him for being in love with his daughter? Is he something to do with Frieza? all will be revealed next chapter (or maybe in a few chapters :P). BTW, Click's one of my favourite movies. Read and Review please!**


	8. Training

"Well, you can fly, but can you use your ki for anything else?" Seer asked as the wind picked up her ebony hair.

"I can form ki blasts as you call them, but they are very weak," he replied, blinking against the fierce wind.

They had decided to train in a near-by mountainous area because Bulma wouldn't be happy if a stray blast hit her house. Vegeta had already been banned from the gravity room for it.

"Show me, please," Seer smiled. The boy did so and sent a blast into a nearby tree. It was pathetic, no doubt about that, the wood was barely even singed. "Okay, we'll work on that then, unlocking your ki is the first step to great power," she paused awkwardly for a moment, "or that's what my father used to tell me, he is a really good fighter so I think we can trust him. You know how to meditate, right?"

As the duo fell into deep meditation, the sun rose higher into the air, over the mountains and the wind all but disappeared. Seer opened her eyes when her stomach rumbled. She looked at her watch and then to Akashi. She was surprised that his ki ball had grown larger and she could feel it was stronger. "Akashi," she called gently. His eyes slowly opened and then flickered down to the ball in his open palms. "Throw it!" she demanded. He did so and it slashed through three tree's before running over the cliff. "Now try to form it again," Akashi managed to draw forward his energy. It was as good as, or even better then his previous one.

"Great, we can get to the good stuff tomorrow!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Do you wanna come to mine for dinner? Bulma won't mind,"

"That would be great." he smiled in return and they took off back towards the city.

"Evening all!" Seer called as she walked into the kitchen with Akashi close behind.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Trunks asked.

"No." Seer replied, sitting down. "Sit down if you like."

"I bet he is," Trunks continued. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"He is not my boyfriend Trunks!" She half-shouted, becoming increasingly more frustrated with her brother.

"Who's your friend?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room, a smouldering invention in her arms.

"He's Seer's boyf-" the lilac haired prankster was cut off by a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm Akashi Toyoshima. A friend of Seer's from school." Akashi bowed slightly.

"No need for the 'ma'am' Akashi, It's just Bulma," the curlean haired genius smiled before walking into the garden with the pieces of broken metal.

Trunks stopped with his mocking comments but instead settled for glaring at his sister as he held his head.

"Where's father?" Seer asked when her step-mother re-entered the building.

"Oh, I don't know where the hell he went! He stormed out after I told him to stay away from that blasted machine of his. He probably went to train with Gohan or something,"

"I'm here baka," the prince growled as he walked into the room, dropping down beside his lover.

Bunny walked into the room a few moments later carrying some food. She set it down on the table, flirting openly with Vegeta. The saiyan ignored her and silently ate his meal. Seer kept shooting glances towards her friend as the family ate. Like so many others, he watched in amazement as Vegeta, Trunks and Seer ate. Once the table was void of all morsels of food, Akashi thanked the family for having him and said his goodbyes. Seer flew with him to the border of Satan City. They sat on top of the sign and watched as the sun disappeared behing the mountains and the moon took it's place. Seer had seen this sequence of events many times but still found it beautiful and even a bit romantic.

"I had a good day with you today," Seer grinned at her companion.

"me too," and they hugged under the bejewled sky.

"Seer," she turned on the step to see her father watching her.

"Yes father?"

"That boy you were with today had a familiar power-level,"

Her smile faded slightly, if her father felt it then it must have been true, but Akashi couldn't be evil. All those times they were alone together and he didn't attack.

"Me and Gohan felt it too," she replied quietly, "We thought it was something to do with Frieza but it couldn't be. We'd know if Frieza had family and Akashi is too young to be a reincarnate, isn't he?"

"I suppose," the prince grunted, "but you'd best keep an eye on him anyway. Can he do anything that a normal human can't?"

"He can fly and could do weak ki blasts. I taught him how to strenghthen them today, He says his father had a sword though. Some boys want it from him maybe it is something to do with Earthling warriors."

Vegeta nodded, "Stay on guard and train hard for the tournament. I want to see how much you've improved."

"Yes sir!" she saluted, grinning "I was planning to anyway. I'm helping Akashi train since he's entering too."

**I know it's short, I feel it is against my ability to make longer chapters! I know I keep saying this, but I'll try next time. Sorry again!**

**Why do they want Akashi's sword? Has Seer improved? Find out in the next chapter of Seer at High School! Reviews are appreciated folks, maybe it will motivate me in the next chapter? Sorry I took so long to post this, there was a fault with FF and it wouldn't let me. **


	9. Goku has Returned

**There are a few swears in this chapter.**

She was surprised it still fit her, she hadn't worn it since she was nine years old. She adjusted the dark blue spandex sleeve before pulling on her golden-tipped white boots. She was wearing her warriors uniform once again for the Tenchi Budokai tournament. The day was finally here when she could show of her powers and test herself. Seer bounded swiftly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She did feel a bit of dread, nothing like this ever happened without something going wrong. "But even if it does, we can fix it. We are the strongest fighters in the world, maybe even the universe!"

Trunks was already sitting at the table, wearing his purple fighting gi and looking ready for a fight. Her father was no-where to be seen, most likely cramming in last minute training in the hopes of fighting Goku again. Bulma wasn't there either, Seer guessed she was on the phone to Chi-Chi making last minute arrangements since the families were traveling together. She sat down across from her brother, smirking at the sight of his frown. "What's up?"

"the under 16's are in a different tournament," he spat, "No fair, I wanted to fight you or at least Gohan!"

"but you still get to fight Goten. I'm sure it will be one of the best fights of the day!" Seer smiled.

"Yeah," he stabbed a piece of meat with his fork.

"Sounds good, see you later," Bulma clicked a button on her silver mobile phone as she walked into the room, Vegeta close behind, his hair cascading down his back since it was wet. They ate in silence, each in their own thoughts. Would Goku be different? Who would win? and, in Seer's case, would Akashi be OK? The boy had said he would meet Seer at the arena, so he could train a bit longer with his brother in the morning. She really hoped that he would make it, those thugs were still after him. He had yet to say anything to her about the reasons for wanting the sword, only that it had something to do with his father.

Vegeta placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as the family walked out into the pale sunlight. The two stepped back into the shade of the hallway and Vegeta smiled slightly, something he did a lot more recently. Seer thought he was turning soft, but didn't mind in the slightest. In a way she was glad he was at last finding happiness. "I'm sure you'll do good today" he muttered as a bronzed hand searched his pocket. After a few moments searching, he pulled out a beautiful glimmering necklace. The thin golden chain glittered in the sliver of sunlight from the door, the solid gold medallion more so. There were several small rubies etched into the medallion, in the shape of what Seer noticed to be the saiyan royal symbol. "It was my mothers," the prince explained as he placed it around the hybrid's neck. "It's been handed down for generations as an heirloom. Perhaps one day you will have a daughter to give it to. Trunks will get the King's equivalent when he is old enough to take care of it."

"It's beautiful," she whispered, grasping the cold metal. Then, for the first time in her life, she truly felt like the Princess she would have been.

"Come on, we don't want to keep the woman waiting," Vegeta walked into the garden, towards the hover-car that was waiting for them. Seer rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

Seer flushed red furiously on Gohan's behalf. He had decided to wear his Saiyaman costume to the tournament, so that the people at school didn't realise who he was. She had to admit that the headband and glasses were slightly better than the helmet. Goten looked strikingly like his father with his orange gi and grin. In his eyes, she could see the saiyan's lust for a fight, only a glimmer, but it was there. Chi-Chi as usual wore a crimson, chinese-style dress. They stopped at Kame house to pick up Master Roshi, 18, Krillin and the newest edition Marron. Seer found it rather strange that Krillin would name her after an ex-girlfriend, and even more so that 18 would let him. The little girl was rather cute, she had the same colour hair as 18 in pigtails and the same blue eyes but was short like Krillin. Krillin looked almost exactly the same since the last time Seer seen him, but now he had a mop of black hair slightly less wild then that of a saiyan. He still acted the same though, immediately cracking a joke about Gohan's get-up. Master Roshi was the same too, trying to act innocent as he looked down 18's top. He was punched across the car by a very disgruntled android. The vehicle landed outside of the stadium and the occupants scrambled out. Seer pulled a red ribbon from her pocket and tied it around her ebony hair to keep it out of the way when she was fighting. She had learned to do this when she was fighting Cell since he seemed to like reaching for her hair. "Prick" she thought as her eyes scanned her surroundings for Akashi. He was no-where in sight. She supposed he would be on his way, since the z-warriors had come earlier to meet Goku. They stood awkwardly on the flag-stones waiting for Baba to show up with the saiyan. Piccolo and Vegeta stood a little way from the group, arms folded across their chests. "There!" Krillin pointed suddenly just as Yamcha and Paur joined them. All eyes flickered towards the skies to see two tiny specks. The dots became larger and larger until two figures could be made out clearly. Goku looked as he normally did, his wild hair floating upwards against the wind as he flew and a grin spread across his face. Baba was a lot smaller, flying on her crystal ball. Her magenta hair was remarkably kept in place by her black pointed hat. Goku touched down onto the ground but Baba remained floating in mid-air. "You have 24 hours Goku" she said in a raspy voice "I will come and get you this time tomorrow."

"Ok Baba, see you later!" Goku grinned and the magician disappeared. The group stared at the man in shock for a few moments. Exactly the same but for the shining halo hanging above his head. "So are you just gonna stand there staring at me, or are you gonna say hi?" the earth-raised saiyan asked with a gentle laugh.

"Goku!" the group chorused, running towards him in a group hug. Piccolo, Vegeta and Seer held back, not ones for hugging and Chi-Chi stood rooted to the spot, tears shimmering in her eyes. Once the crowd had dispersed from around him, Goku walked towards his wife. "I missed you," he smiled. Chi-Chi let the tears fall from her eyes as she bustled into his muscled chest. He listed her up by the waist and spun her around before easing her down into a kiss. He placed her down and Goten buried himself shyly into his mother's leg.

"Hey Chi, there's a mini-me behind you," he grinned crouching to the height of his son. "Hi, I'm your daddy!"

"I'm Goten," he whispered.

"Go on," Chi-Chi urged gently. The boy ran into his fathers arms and they embraced. Seer had to blink the tears from her eyes. "I will not turn soft" she told herself, "I won't!"

"I'm hungry," Goku complained and the group fell over. Anime-style. After signing in, Goten and Trunks complained about being in a lower contest, and collecting their passes, they walked into the "Back-stage" area of the stadium. They headed first for the lunch area. It was only the saiyans that ate, since the others didn't want to get full before the match. Gohan had disappeared to find Videl after Chi-Chi fussed about marriage and grand-children.

"Hey Seer!" she heard a voice behind her and turned around. Akashi walked towards her wearing a loose-fitting gi of powder blue. It showed off the muscles on his arms and chest generously. A rope came over his chest which held the sword over his shoulders. Seer recognized it immediately as the one she had seen in his house. She thought that he did look kind of hot in that get-up.

"Hey Akashi!" she grinned, noticing for the first time the tattoo he had on his right arm. It was of a tribal wolf. She was sure that Yamcha had said something about wanting a tattoo like that.

"You shouldn't eat before a match," he smiled gently as he sat down behind her, showing his pearly white teeth.

_Why am I only noticing this now?_ she thought in frustration before returning the smile. "I can stomach it,"

She could feel her father watching them, but tried to ignore him. Goku was looking suspiciously at Akashi. Of course he would feel the familiarity in power-levels, he had fought Frieza too.

**Again, kinda short but a bit better than last time. I skipped straight to the tournament because there was no more filler I could think of but there are still a fair few chapters to go. I hope you liked it, please review if you have time.**


	10. Sleaze

"Damn" she face-palmed before glaring furiously at her father, "so much for keeping a low profile" her onyx eyes flickered towards the smoking machine. At least she had got into the tournament before he had destroyed it.

"Weak machine" Vegeta snarled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You wanna go a walk?" Seer asked Akashi wearily "I'm so embarrassed." Akashi nodded, his eyes still wide with shock. They walked out onto the street, past one of the metal dragon heads along the wall of the stadium. She spotted Trunks and Goten a little bit away, Trunks on Goten's shoulders as they tried to see what was going on over the wall. She smirked gently as they walked around the corner. "Is that the sword they want?" she asked, indicating to the one still in it's sheath.

"Yeah," he blushed slightly as he drew out the blade. Some Chinese characters were scrawled across the blade. "Power" and "Honor" Akashi said they were.

"It's dangerous to have that with you. Those boys could be anywhere." It was a mistake to say that since in a split second afterwards, a shout came from behind. The two set off at a run down the street, both resisting the urge to fly. They only came to a stop when they banged into something solid and fell to the floor. Seer looked up to see a man looming above them. The first thing she noticed from her spot on the ground was his black, steel capped boots, then the long black trench coat before her eyes came to a rest on his face. He had matted black hair covering his eyes, and stubble covering his face. She could only just make out a thin scar across his high cheekbones. "We meet at last boy" he said in a gruff voice, picking Akashi up by the rope which held the sword in place.

"Who are you?" Akashi snarled, swinging his leg in a feeble attempt to kick his captor.

"You don't know me" the man grinned maliciously, showing his yellowed teeth, "but you have something that belongs to me!" he roared, driving his knee into the boy's stomach. Akashi coughed but no blood was shed. "Give me the sword"

"Never!" the man raised his knee again but Seer acted before he could attack.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" she screamed, sweeping a leg across his feet. The man fell, dropping Akashi in the process. Akashi did a half-flip as he fell, managing to land on his feet. He caught his sword and held it ready to attack. Seer powered a ki blast and aimed it at the man.

"That sword belongs to Lord Frieza!" the man snarled, scrambling to his feet. So it wasn't Akashi who felt like Frieza, it was the sword. But surely he didn't have it at school or when he was visiting her.

"How do you know of Frieza, sleaze?" Seer asked, spitting near his feet.

"He was my master." Seer looked him over. Frieza didn't have a single human among his troops, perhaps this man was hiding something under his trench-coat.

"It's a bit warm for a jacket like that!" Akashi said, as if reading Seer's thoughts.

"Well, um.." the man backed away against the wall.

"You seem to be too wimpy for Frieza's troops." Seer growled.

"I was a scientist. I worked on the pods. I helped make that sword!" he pointed at the weapon in Akashi's hands.

"Then why did it end up here? Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I survived when Vegeta went on a rampage. I hid with the sword that Frieza told me to protect. Then the sky went dark and I woke up in a rather lush garden. I saw Vegeta a little bit away from me, so I ran off. I lost the sword somewhere along the way, and that brat must have found it!" he sent a dark glare at the boy, "I couldn't hope to find it myself. I wasn't talented enough for that but I found three boys. They were street urchins, sneaky, sly and, best of all, street smart. I offered them money to find the sword. Then I would complete the mission. Retrieve the sword and kill the brat that found it. I suppose my plans are foiled." he glared at the ball of energy in the girl's hand. "How do you do that?"

"Because I'm a saiyan," she said, unwrapping the tail from around her waist. "I thought I had seen you before, I was on that ship too. I am Seer no Ouji, daughter of Prince Vegeta." she smirked at the glimmer of fear in the man's eyes, "These years on Earth have made me merciful. Go now and I will let you live, but if you ever disturb my friend again I will kill you without a second thought. GO!" She was slightly ticked off that all this wondering about the heroics of Akashi and his sword turned out to be nothing more than this measly worm! She was somewhat confused. Akashi had said that the sword was something to do with his father.

"T-thank you," the man stuttered with a low bow before taking off into the air. Even the medics and mechanics had to have the power of flight, even if they couldn't fly.

"You're a princess?" Akashi asked awe-struck once the man was out of sight. "and you have a tail"

"I'm no longer a princess, my planet was destroyed before I was even born. This tail is from my saiyan heritage, I turn into a great ape in moonlight."

"But you've been in moonlight before" he muttered.

"That was a hologram created by my grandfather. The moon was destroyed when my father came to Earth, at first looking to conquer it. Then he met Bulma and they had Trunks so that is no longer his intention."

"This is a dream" Akashi told himself, "I will wake up soon, in my bedroom and it will still be the summer holidays,"

"But you can fly" Seer pointed out.

"That is martial arts, not alien species" he growled.

"There's something I don't get," Seer ignored his last comment, "You said the sword was something to do with your father. Why?"

He flushed red instantly. "I didn't want you to think that I was a thief since I just found it and picked it up and I wanted my family to sound more impressive than they actually are." he finished weakly.

"It doesn't matter" she muttered "I'm still the same old Seer and your still the same old Akashi! Let's go back to the arena, maybe we can catch the last match in the junior section. It will be between my little brother and his friend."

"Sure," he looked a little dazed by it all. "How do you know that it will be them?"

"Because they are almost as strong as me!" she exclaimed, "and you'll see how strong that is when we get back to the tournament."

"I already know" he smiled, and Seer returned the gesture.

They made it back just in time to see Goten crash face-first into a wall and then into the ground. Both boys had golden-blonde hair and teal eyes now. Bulma and Chi-Chi would not be happy. Trunks touched down beside his friend and helped him to his feet, promising to give him one of his toys as consolation. The announcer told the audience that the lavender-haired winner would get to fight Hercule Satan for winning as Seer and Akashi made it onto the same balcony as the Z-fighters. "Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool" Vegeta laughed, "world champion, I've seen stronger house-plants!"

Seer had to agree, maybe they weren't house-plants but there was some monsterous agriculture on some of the planets they had traveled to under Frieza's rule.

Videl glared at him and Gohan hurried to the rescue. "That's Vegeta for you!" he laughed nervously, "Always the joker!" Videl rolled her eyes and turned back to the match. Hercule whispered something to Trunks before falling into position. The child raised his fist and hit the 'champion' in the face. The man was flung from the ring easily and crashed into the grass. The crowd was struck dumbfounded for a moment before they began to whisper among themselves. "Noble of Mr. Satan, letting the boy win like that." Seer could've laughed. Once the spectators had settled once more, a balloon with a screen attached flew over the stadium wall.

"Let's see what really happened at the Cell games a few years ago!" the announcer yelled out. Seer perked up. She had thought that the camera's had been blown up! Would they really show Gohan's victory. Again, she had to hold back laughter. The screen showed some goons dressed up as Hercule, Cell and the Z-fighters and had made Hercule win. Complete with squeaky voices. It was something you would see on Youtube as a parody. Seer had never been more embarrassed in her life. and by the looks of it, neither had the other Z-fighters. Or Hercule for that matter.

This was one for the yearbook.

**Yay, the mystery of Akashi and the sword has been solved! Will the sleaze stay away, or will Seer have to kick his ass? Still kinda short, but I'm working on it! The first few fights will be in the next chapter. **


	11. The Tournament Begins

**I replaced Punta and Killer to let Seer and Akashi into the tournament. Sorry about that guys.**

Once they had heard that they all had passed the preliminary rounds, the group walked out of the arena to come face-to-face with two men. They weren't human, of that Seer could be sure. The taller one had red skin and purple hair tied back. The shorter, purple skin and a darker shade of hair. They both wore regal-looking robes. On further inspection, Seer noticed that the shorter was floating a few inches from the ground.

"Are they floating?" Videl asked wearily. Akashi stayed silent, perhaps getting a little paler if that was even possible. Seer couldn't blame them, this was a lot to take in on one day. Men coming back to life, everyone being able to fly, those high 'punch-levels'.

"Hello, you're Goku aren't you" the slighter smiled.

"How did you know me?" the man in question asked.

"I've heard about you. I've wanted a spar with you for quite some time" his smile widened, "I passed the elimination also, perhaps I'll be lucky enough to challenge you. Of course I have no chance at winning, I just want to see how strong you are. Let's shake hands," he extended his own and Goku was startled for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Pleased to meet you." The man and his companion walked into the arena to draw lots for the matches.

"It seems our victory won't be so easy after all," Goku said enthusiastically before following the strange men.

"God don't let me get someone strong on the first round," Krillan prayed.

"Don't you mean Dende," Seer snickered. Akashi looked ready to pass out.

"Akashi Toyoshima first" the announcer called and the boy stumbled towards the box. He pulled out the number '14' and came back to stand with the group as his name was written on the board.

"Kibit" the announcer called. Kibit was number 7.

Then Krillin was number 1, Gohan, or Great Saiyaman, was number 8 and 18 was number 9. Shin was 3.

"Supopo-bitchi" the announcer called. There was silence before a small masked man stumbled forward. Quite embarrasing, Seer thought, since another man walked forward claiming to be him. The masked man stepped away. Goku drew number 11 and Videl number 5. Vegeta was number 12. All who knew the warriors flinched. This would not end well, most of the reason that Vegeta was competing was to face Goku, he wouldn't go easy on him. Mighty Mask, who was the man who came forward at "Supopo-bishi' got number 13. Ma jr, A.K.A Piccolo, got 4 and Seer was 2 which left Mr Satan as 10 and Yam as 15.

"The rules are simple!" the announcer shouted, "If you surrender, are down for 10 seconds, get knocked out of the ring or kill your opponent you lose! There will be a thirty minute time limit!"

The Z-fighters were in the back area putting in some last minute training. Seer was at the wall doing press-ups and Akashi stood a little bit away throwing punches into mid-air.

Vegeta approached his daughter. "Did you find out anything about the boy when you disappeared earlier?"

"Yeah, it was one of Frieza's mechanics wanting his sword. I think the sword is where we were sensing the aura from. I told the sleaze to stay away or I would kill him without a second thought. He knows who I am"

"I thought that when you said something about a sword," he muttered and Seer looked at him in confusion, "Why else do you think Kold was so interested in Trunks' sword? This was made specially for the Kold Empire and in this case the weapon does make the man. This mechanic won't give up looking for it, you should have killed him when you had the chance."

"You see how much Akashi has improved!" the girl smiled, "I think he could deal with the sleaze alone at this point, especially with that sword."

"But what if he's at the tournament?" Vegeta snarled, "Your little boyfriend won't be able to use his sword."

"but any one of us can help him" she said, referring to the Z-fighters "and he is not my boyfriend!" She walked out onto the arena for her first match against Krillin.

"Good luck!" she smiled as they stepped into the ring.

"I'm doomed." Krillin muttered.

"I'll let you get first hit in!" the saiyan hybrid smirked as the match began. Krillin hit her and she stumbled back a few feet. Seer returned the hit, sending the ex-monk to the edge. He did a flip forward back into the middle of the ring. Both competitors then took off into the air so that the fight could intensify. Krillin fought very well, obviously since he was the strongest human in the world but at the end of it Seer had to win. She was, after all, a saiyan. Krillin crashed into the ground and Seer touched gently down beside him. She quickly helped him to his feet. "Sorry!" she blushed, she hadn't meant to hit him so hard.

"You deserve the win" the human grinned weakly as they walked out of the arena.

"Out of the ring, Seer wins!" the announcer looked shocked but he hadn't seen Seer fight before so that was understandable.

"Shin and Ma Jr next!" the announcer shouted and the warriors walked into the ring. Seer hoisted herself onto the screen so she could watch and Akashi stood beside her. The girl was interested to see how well this new-comer could fight. She usually would have doubted his ability to defeat Piccolo if it wasn't for the power she could feel from him. Seer was struck absolutely dumbfounded. The namekian surrendered without even trying to fight. That was very strange, Piccolo never surrendered as far as she could remember knowing him. There was something going on, she was sure of it.

**Really short even to my standards but at least it's an update. The rest of the battles will be next time.**


	12. Author's Note: Please Read

**Sorry guys, this story is abandoned at the moment but not forgotten. I am going to be re-writing the full 'Seer' trilogy from scratch, this time with the Cell Saga included. This time around, I believe I will have captured the characteristics of the characters easier ****and**** have better writing skills up my sleeve. Peace out and keep you're eyes peeled for the re-write! It may take a while since I have two fanfictions to do all over again and a new one to write but I will work as fast as I can. This time I'm going to write it all before I post it incase I want to change anything. Well I'm rambling now so until next time people (If anyone actually reads this :\)**

**DragonBallPrincess666  
**


End file.
